Heart's Song
by SpiritReaper13
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER WARNING!  After the final battle, the muggle borns are released from Azkaban.  One such muggle born may change the lives of her saviors forever. HarryGinny RonHermione GeorgeOC
1. 1 Pale

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Author's Note: Each chapter will open with a song that fits the chapter or the characters in the chapter. I'll put the lyrics at he beginning then go into the chapter. Each title of the chapter will be the name of the song. Okay? Good. You get it. XD

**Chapter One – Pale**

_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have to stand up to be stronger._

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

_Pale – Within Tempation_

It was cold – bitter cold, really. Like swimming in an icy pond during the depths of December. Would she be here forever? How long had she been here already? Years? Months? Weeks? Days? Had it only been a few minutes? It felt like an eternity and a half.

A shiver ran down Kody's spine as she heard the agonizing cry of a woman in the next cell. She could never get used to that sound, no matter how long she was here. She didn't think anyone could.

"My … Luna…. Please… bring me… my Luna…"

This came from the man in the cell on the other side. It was the most frequently heard cry Kody heard each day. It sickened her. A father taken from his daughter, mother's separated from their sons, husbands mourning their wives. It was a terrible place to be.

She felt the cold around her thicken as the guard passed her cell. She heard the obnoxious giggle of the Umbridge woman, felt the gripping fear of her sentence, and she cried out for her mother – the mother she knew could not come. Kody felt as though she'd never be happy again.

"Luna… My Luna…"

The guard passed and the heaviness of despair lifted slightly. Kody was finally able to move. She got to her feet and walked over to the wall, beyond which the cries were coming.

"Mr. Lovegood," the young woman called, kindly. "Mr. Lovegood, it'll be alright. I'm sure your Luna is fine." This was a lie, but it was the only thing she could do. The only way to fight back was to keep everyone happy – though it seemed impossible. "It'll be okay, Mr. Lovegood."

The cries subsided and Kody gave a deep sigh. She turned and put her back against he wall, sliding to the floor. She hugged her knees, a last ditch effort to keep warm. She hadn't been truly warm in months.

Kody closed her eyes. They were no good to her in this darkness, anyway. She was partially blind, and completely night blind. She didn't think she had truly seen since they'd thrown her into this damn cell. She'd become very good and using her feet and hands to feel her way around, seeing as her cane had been snapped in half – being proclaimed to be a weapon.

"M-Miss …. What… what is your name?" came the soft mutter of Mr. Lovegood from the other side of the wall.

"Kody," the young woman answered. "Kody Pryce."

"Miss Pryce… How… How old are you?"

Kody didn't see the relevancy of the question, but she answered all the same. "Eighteen."

"Did…. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Kody had decided to keep Mr. Lovegood talking, all the better to take his mind off the pain of worrying over his daughter. "Yes," she answered. "I was in Ravenclaw. I knew your daughter. She was two years behind me in school. She is a very nice girl." In truth, Kody hadn't known Luna all that well, but she was sure Luna was a nice girl on all accounts.

"Th-Thank you," Mr. Lovegood sobbed. "She is… She is a sweet girl… my Luna…. My Lu…"

Kody opened her eyes as Mr. Lovegood trailed off, not even finishing his daughter's name. She was about to call his name, worrying why he'd stopped, but her answer was quickly given.

Light.

Kody could see. Really see. The light, even just a tiny strip down the hall outside the cell, was enough of a drastic change that Kody was forced to cover her sensitive eyes. Why was there light? Where had it come from?

Kody contracted, hugging her knees fearfully. Voices were soon heard coming from a few isles away.

"Poor blokes,' said one. "Most of them have already gone mad."

"Lets focus on the ones that haven't gone mad yet, shall we? Come on. We have to get them out of here," said another.

Kody's ears pricked at these words. Someone was coming to aid them? But how? Why? She could feel the cold slowly ebbing away, her emotions slowly coming back to her. What the hell was going on?

Footsteps became pronounced, walking nearer and nearer. Kody wasn't sure whether or not she should be afraid – but fear seemed stupid right now. What could she have to fear anymore? What was worse than the lingering promise of that kiss…. That terrible kiss.

"I found Mr. Lovegood!" came a female's voice from the next cell.

Kody heard the keys jingle and the cell door slide open.

"My Luna?"

"Your Luna is fine," said the reassuring female voice. "We just left her earlier. She'll be very pleased to see you, Mr. Lovegood."

A few moments later, Kody looked over to the bars of her own cell to see someone standing there, watching her. In the dim light it was hard to make out any appearance – but she could see it was a girl with bushy hair.

"What has happened?" Kody asked, instinctively.

"Voldemort has fallen," Hermione Granger answered. "The war is over."


	2. 2  Innocent

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it so much. Also note that the character of Kody is legally or partially blind. I try to convey this as accurately as I can. You see, I, myself, am legally blind, meaning I can see, just not well or in low light situations. There are varying degrees of blindness, so I just made the character have the same condition I do. Hope that makes things a bit clearer.

Disclaimer – I forgot to do this on the last chapter. I am not the owner of Harry Potter or any of the songs I reference. Thank you.

**Chapter Two – Innocent**

_Satan, you know where I lie  
Gently I go into that good night  
All our lives get complicated  
Search for pleasures overrated  
Never armed our souls  
For what the future would hold  
When we were innocent_

Angels, lend me your might  
Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
All those colors long since faded  
All our smiles all confiscated  
Never were we told  
We'd be bought and sold  
When we were innocent

This prayer is for me tonight  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
And while confessions not yet stated  
Our next sin is contemplated   
Never did we know  
What the future would hold  
Or that we'd be bought and sold  
We were innocent

_Innocent - Fuel_

Hermione let out a sigh as she sat down in Gryffendor Common Room. It was summer break, the castle should have been empty, but right now it was serving as home to all the released innocents of Azkaban – being the only place large enough to hold them all. She, Harry, and Ron were staying at the castle as well, helping to care for these recently freed people.

"How many do we have?" Ron asked, looking up as Hermione took her seat in the arm chair.

"Around two hundred or so," Hermione answered. "We put fifty in each of the house dorms. Professor McGonagall and I decided it would be best to organize them by age. Luna and Professor Flitwick are watching over the elderly in Ravenclaw tower, Neville and Professor Sprout are watching the youngest children in Hufflepuff dorms, Professor Slughorn and Dean Thomas have the school age children in Slytherin dorms, and that leaves you and I with the over age wizards under the age of fifty."

"And you're telling me that was evenly fifty in each group?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite," Hermione said. "There were far fewer young children, so some of the eleven and twelve year olds are in the Hufflepuff dorms and such. That was just the basic idea."

"So where's Harry?" Ron asked. "Isn't he babysitting, too?"

"He said he was going to see Andromeda Tonks," Hermione said, quietly. "Going to tell her about Remus and Tonks… He wants to see Teddy."

"Yeah," Ron said, quietly. "Yeah… and what about Professor McGonagall? Where is she?"

"She and Kingsley are down in the Great Hall with the families and helping find the children and parents and all," Hermione explained. "She'll come up and get people as their families arrive."

"Right," Ron said, quietly. "Right…." He looked off out the window. "Its sickening, you know. These people… a lot of them are insane, gone mental. I don't know if they'll ever be in their right mind again."

"Some of them probably won't," Hermione agreed, nodding. "Some of them will come around, though."

They sat there for a long time in silence. Voldemort had been dead for only twenty-four hours. None of it had been able to sink in just yet. The instantaneous peace had been disrupted by the realization of all that remained to be done. The prisoners in Azkaban had to be released. The bodies of the dead had to be buried. The wounded had to be taken to St. Mungo's. By no means was it over.

Hermione jumped slightly, feeling Ron's hand enclose round hers. She glanced at him. He'd reached across the gab between the couch and her chair to take her hand in his. She smiled gently. This was their first moment alone together since Voldemort's defeat. They hadn't had time to think of anything but the prisoners since then.

"The family has gone to make funeral arrangements for Fred,' he said, quietly. "I told them I had to stay here…. George is a wreck."

Hermione nodded, sadly. "Fred was his best friend,' she muttered. "It must feel like losing your other half – like part of your soul."

Ron didn't answer.

Hermione got to her feet and moved to sit next to Ron on the couch, still holding his hand.. She looked at him for a long moment. "Ron," she began. "Ron, I…."

Hermione was cut short. There was a sound from nearby. She turned, quickly, to see a figure coming down from the girl's dorms. The girl didn't appear much older than they were. She stopped at the base of the stairs, looking around.

Hermione recognized this girl immediately. She was short, no more than five feet or so. Her hair was brown, falling with a slight wave just past her shoulders, the two pieces framing her face, slightly shorter than the rest, were hot pink. Her long bangs fell over one eye. She had a curvy, womanly figure, though it seemed somewhat out of proportion, her waist being so thin now due to lack of proper food. This was one of the girls who looked better with a little weight. It was her eyes, however, that Hermione recognized. The one that was not hidden by her bangs was a very distinct shade of gray-blue. This had been the girl she'd taken from the cell next to Mr. Lovegood's.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, looking at the girl. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," the girl answered. "Um… can I have a bit of help? The lighting in here is dim, and I can't really see. I don't know this place."

"What? Are you blind or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes," the girl answered, unoffended. "Actually, I am… partially, anyway. They snapped my cane when they put me into Azkaban."

Hermione threw Ron a scathing "you insensitive git" kind of look before standing and walking over to aid the girl. The young woman took Hermione just above the elbow and allowed her to lead the way to an armchair. Once she was seat, Hermione took her seat on the couch again.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ron asked, a bit more politely.

"You know who she is, Ron!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"I do?"

"She's Kody Pryce," Hermione reminded him. "She was a year ahead of us… Prefect…. You never pay any attention, do you?"

"Why should I when I have you to do it for me?" Ron asked, yawning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned back and looked at Kody. "Sorry about him," she said, irritably.

"I don't mind," Kody said, looking over into the fire.

Hermione pasued. "Well," she said. "I'm sure your parents will be here soon to get you. All the news papers have posted messages that all the prisoners that were in Azkaban have been released and are here at Hogwarts, so…."

"Mine won't be showing up," Kody said, quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I haven't seen my Dad since I was …. Twelve, maybe? He doesn't like the whole magic thing. He things it's a load of trash," Kody said, shrugging. "He left, remarried, and had 'normal' children. I think he assumed that, since he wasn't a wizard and mom wasn't a witch and I was, that I wasn't really his daughter…. Like my mother had an affair or something." She paused for a long moment. "And my Mom…. Well, she's a worrier and when I went to the hearing…. I had heard stories about these hearings already. I knew I wasn't coming back. I figured that her life would have been easier had she had a 'normal' daughter…. So I altered her memory. She and my sister, who also doesn't remember me, live somewhere in Japan now." She never looked at Ron or Hermione as she spoke.

"Aren't you going to go find them and restore their memories?" Ron asked, surprised.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kody answered. "The way I see it, if I restore their memories, I'll have to explain everything…. I know my mother. She'll blame herself for being a muggle – for me being muggle born and persecuted. I don't want her to do that. She deserves a normal life … she and Reese both do."

"Reese?" Ron asked.

"My sister."

Tears were trailing down Hermione's cheeks. She knew the pain Kody had to feel. She'd erased her parent's memories as well, though she planned to restore them eventually.

There was a long and pained silence as Hermione tried to stop the flow of tears from her eyes. Once she'd steadied her voice, she decided to speak. "So…. So what are you going to do now, then?"

Kody shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it," she said. "To be honest, I never thought I'd get out of Azkaban, so I didn't really make plans." She paused then looked quickly at Ron and Hermione, not quite meeting their eye due to her inability to focus her vison in the dim lighting. "Where is Mr. Lovegood?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Lovegood," Kody repeated. "Where is he?"

"He's in Ravenclaw tower with his daughter," Hermione said, a bit surprised.

Kody sighed with relief, sinking into her armchair. "Good," she said. "Good…. I kind of grew fond of him. I never really saw him, but he was in the next cell, and I talked to him everyday, trying to reassure him. I'm glad he's with Luna."

"It must have been awful there," Hermione said, quietly.

"It was Hell," Kody said, firmly, though she didn't elaborate. She sighed and got to her feet. "So…. I guess since I don't have parents coming, I can leave, right?"

"What?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"I can go," Kody repeated.

"No," Ron said quickly. "No way. We can't let you go. You can't….. you won't be able to make it out there on your own."

Kody's eyes flashed stormy gray for a moment. "If you're referring to my vision, you best shut your mouth," she snarled. "I can make it on my own just fine."

"What he means," Hermione interjected. "He means that…. That…."

"I can see what he means," Kody retorted. "Listen to me," she said. "I just spent six months in hell. I was alone, my only company being those soul sucking monsters and the screaming nutters who will never be in their right minds again. I was in the dark, lost, confused, terrified, and I made it. I forced smiles. I fought back. Now you tell me I can't go out on my own because I'm blind? I hardly think that's a problem of mine anymore."

Ron got to his feet. "I thought Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart," he said, gritting his teeth. "You are a Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

"I am," Kody said.

"Then think like one," the red head hissed, his ears turning red. "You couldn't even walk into the common room without help. How do you expect to get out of the castle? To get anywhere? You don't even have a wand."

Kody glared at him, shaking a bit.

"You know I'm right," Ron said, sternly.

Kody stared at Ron, and she was not the only one. Hermone stared at him in shock. This was a side of him she'd rarely seen.

"We'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you a knew wand, then you can do what you like," he said. "But until then, you aren't going anywhere."

Kody glared at him for a long moment before turning and storming away, though the dramatic element was slightly ruined when the girl tripped over a footstool. Quickly regaining her footing, she made her way, rather slowly, up the stairs and back to her dorm without a word.

Ron rolled his eyes, sitting back down next to Hermione. "What an idiot," he said. "Thinking she could go out on her own."

"She's not an idiot," Hermione said, quietly. "Think of how frustrated she must be. She probably wants to get as far away from this place – from the other prisoners – as possible right now. She's heard their cries for months. She's probably really confused. She's alone; her family is gone. She probably just wants to know where she's supposed to go next. She didn't do anything wrong and she was punished severely. It's a confusing time for her."

"Do you analyze everything?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes again.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind," she said. "I just mean that, I can understand her frustrations….. but I am glad you stood up to her. I think she needed to hear a bit of a reality check."

Ron nodded. "Well, like I said, she can do what she wants once she has a wand. Until then, she's under our watch."


	3. 3 We Live

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!

**A/N: ** Thanks to all that have reviewed. Well, I wont' be able to update for about a week. I'm going out of town, but as soon as I'm back I'll have plenty new chapters to put up, so be patient.

**Chapter Three – We Live**

_There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost a son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be their last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
So she could say she loved him one last time  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know  
When we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend?_

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

There's a man who waits for the tests  
To see if the cancer has spread yet  
And now he asks, "So why did I wait to live till it was time to die?"  
If I could have the time back how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
So how does the story end?  
Well this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day is a gift somehow, someway?  
So get our heads up out of the darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start to live life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy is a reminder to take off the blinders  
And wake up and live the life we're supposed to take up  
Moving forward with all our heads up cuz life is worth living

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

We live we love

_We forgive and never give up_

_Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above_

_And today we remember to live and to love_

_We Live – Superchick_

Andromeda Tonks was silent – her eyes focused on the floor Her delicate posture, her careful demeanor, her welcoming smile – it had all fallen when Harry gave her the news of her daughter's and son-in-law's deaths.

Harry held the sleeping figure of Teddy in his arms. The baby's hair was tomato red, and he could have passed as a member of the Weasley clan.

"Nymphadora …. Remus …." Andromeda sobbed quietly.

Harry paused, looking up from the tiny figure that was his godson. "Mrs. Tonks," he said, slowly. "I'm sorry, but…. I have to know something."

Andromeda looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

Harry felt guilty for what he was about to ask. "Mrs. Tonks… I was under the impression … from something Remus said…. Did you and Mr. Tonks dislike him? Did you disapprove of the marriage because he was a …. A werewolf?"

Andromeda seemed slightly surprised by this. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she spoke. "We were concerned about the marriage, certainly," she answered. "It seemed so rushed. I mean, Ted and I knew she had feeling for Remus … but it was all so confusing. For nearly a year she was devastated, avoiding him like the plague, though she never said why. Then, all of a sudden, they were getting married? We had our misgivings. Its tragic that Remus thought we disliked him. We certainly didn't. Ted, especially, was fond of him."

"So…. So it had nothing to do with him being a werewolf?" Harry asked, a bit ashamed of himself.

Andromeda looked him square in the eye. "My family disowned me for marrying a muggle born," she said, sternly. "Do you really think I'd outcast my daughter in the same why? We can't choose who we love, and Remus was a better man than most." She shook her head. "I know he thought it was because of his condition, but I think I straightened that out with him after Ted's death…. I take it he never told you about our conversation."

"He never really got the chance," Harry said, quietly.

Andromeda nodded and fell silent once more. Returning to her mourning.

Harry looked down at little Teddy, his hair just changing to a dark brown. Harry smiled. Lupin and Tonks would have been very good parents to this baby. What a tragedy it was that he'd never get to meet them – to know them as Harry had.

Harry paused for a long moment. "Mrs. Tonks," he said. "What…. What will happen to Teddy now?"

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"Well … I am his godfather, but …. But I'm too young to take care of a baby,' he admitted. "And … I know you've lsot so much – your husband and your daughter – so I thought…. Would you like to take care of Teddy?"

Andromeda smiled. "Of course," she said, sadly. "But … but you will come and visit him, won't you?"

Harry nodded. "Nothing could stop me," he said, determinedly.

Being that it was very late, Harry stayed the night at Mrs. Tonks's house before departing the next morning for Hogwarts, where he knew many people awaited him.

Harry arrived at the castle shortly after ten, and he was quickly met by Professor McGonagall, who looked rather tired. "Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked, a bit concerned as he entered the Great Hall.

"Fine, Potter," she said, quickly. "I've been up all night." She gave a faint yawn. "The prisoners have been released and many are staying here until their families arrive. Out of two hundred, we only have about thirty left…. But I'm afraid those thirty are the ones who don't have anyone coming." She sighed and shook her head.

"I thought Kingsley was supposed to be helping you?" Harry asked, looking around.

"He's gone back to the Ministry," she said. "Left early this morning. He has a lot on his plate right now." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry. "Before you ask," she said, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are up in Gryffendor Tower …. I think most of their charges have been sent home."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, with a polite nod. He turned and hurried up the stairs to the common room.

He met Ron and Hermione, however, before he reached Gryffendor tower. They were accompanied by a short girl with brown hair, streaked with pink. She seemed vaguely familiar, though Harry could not place her.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione said, smiling as they met on the top of a flight of stairs. "We were wondering when you'd be back."

"Shouldn't you two be in the common room watching your … uh … charges?" Harry asked, frowning a bit.

"They've all left," Ron explained. "All their families came and got them or … well, we had the adults, so most of them were fine on their own."

"Apparently, I'm a child," the girl that was with them snapped, rather viciously, at Ron.

Ron scowled at her. "You're not a child," he said. "I didn't say that. Did I say that?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me leave alone," the girl retorted. "You let the others go."

"You're a … a special circumstance, Kody," Hermione said, softly, placing a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder. "You don't even have a wand or –"

"Loads of them didn't have wands," Kody retorted.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Harry cut in, quickly, extending his hand. "Harry Potter."

Kody's hard expression softened as she shook Harry's hand. "Of course you are," she said. "I may not be able to see the scar, but everyone knows who you are." She smiled. "Kody Pryce … I was a year ahead of you."

It then dawned on Harry why he recognized her. "Ravenclaw, right?" he said.. When she nodded, he said, "You were one of Cho's friends, weren't you?"

Kody frowned. "Yes," she said. "I was… until she put her trust in that dreadful Marietta … but that's a different story, I suppose." She sighed, shaking her head. "Cho and I haven't really talked much since our sixth year."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Uh… sorry."

"Don't be," Kody said. "Cho had her shot to restore things, but she was still friends with that sneak even after all the things she did. Her loss, not mine." She smiled.

Harry found that he really liked this girl so far. She seemed grounded and kind, so why was she bickering so violently with Ron and Hermione?

"We're on our way to Diagon Alley," Ron said. "We'll have to take her to get a new wand. I figured we'd stop by and see George, too. He was supposed to go back to the shop today."

"Is he going to keep running it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Ron said, quietly. "He hasn't made up his mind yet."

"Well, I think I'll come with you," Harry suggested, smiling at all of them. "I'd like to see how Mr. Olivander is doing now." Inwardly he added, "… and I'd like to make sure Kody doesn't murder either of you." He got the feeling this girl, no matter how small and sweet, had a temper, and Ron had a nack for angering girls.

The four of them set off walking, and Harry found himself smiling. He found himself thinking of Teddy, of George, of his three companions right at that moment. Life would go on, and they had to be grateful that it did.


End file.
